Heaven Is Nothing Without You
by RetardedKangaroo
Summary: Sasuke is dragged to Sakura's birthday party against his will, and he already knows he's going to have an awful time. But when someone suggests Seven Minutes in Heaven, he knows that it's going to turn out Seven Minutes in Hell for him. Or is it?


Sasuke couldn't believe Sakura had dragged him to her house for her lame-ass party. It was her birthday, and naturally she would throw a total bitch-fit if he didn't go. He didn't really have to, but he decided her birthday only came once a year, and he didn't really have anything better to do, anyway, so he decided he would go. He was now sorely regretting it. Sasuke sighed and rested his chin on his hand, thoroughly dreading the night to come. He gazed up at the clock, hoping it would be late enough so he could go. **6:00. Damn.** he thought. He sat on Sakura's couch, which was a peculiar beige color, he noted, and observed the people around him indifferently.

Shikamaru was asleep in the corner, snoring away like he hadn't a care in the world. Sasuke watched his head slump over and hit his chest, his ponytail slowly losing some of its gravitational defiance and slumping forward slightly, framing the lazy genius' face. Sasuke's gaze listed lazily to the right over to the snack table, where there was chips and punch and other odd commodities Sakura felt it necessary to provide. His eyes were met by the huge mass known only as Choji, who quickly looked away and devoured his chips even more furiously than before. Sasuke noted this with mild amusement. Sasuke turned his attention toward Ino, the third person in their three-man team. She of course was chatting away with Sakura, about make-up and hair and other trivial nonsense; he really didn't give a damn as long as they weren't talking about him. Ino noticed him staring at them and told Sakura, who promptly began giggling like a school girl. Sasuke scowled and turned away.

Next he observed Lee, who was trying to butt into Sakura and Ino's conversation to tell Sakura "how beautiful her spirit of youth" was. Sakura sweat-dropped and tried to turn away, but Lee persisted. Sasuke scowled again. **Lee is such an idiot...** he thought, **He just doesn't give up...** But at the same time, Sasuke had to have respect for the guy. After all, Lee did pretty much kick his ass once. He moved on to Tenten, who was polishing her weapons. **Why the hell is she doing that now?** Sasuke wondered. He decided he didn't care and shifted his gaze farther to the right to Neji. Neji was standing against the wall to the right of Sasuke, his arms crossed, looking like he thought he had so many better things he could be doing than being there right now. Sasuke decided it was his destiny to always be that way, and didn't bother sparing Neji another thought. Sasuke look around for Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, and noted that none of them were there. **Probably on a mission of some sort...** he mused, when a sudden very high-pitched shriek coming from behind him interrupted his thought process.

"Naruto, you baka! How could you do this!" Sakura screamed at Naruto, and pointed to a large red stain on her frilly pink dress where Naruto had spilled his punch on her. Naruto looked like he was about to meet his death: pale, shivering, and with eyes as wide as saucers.

"I-I didn't m-mean t-to, Sakura. This here d-dumb b-blond behind me knocked i-into m-me and I-"

"Don't try to blame this on me, you dumb ass! You're just a careless idiot," Temari yelled in Naruto's face, clearly furious at being blamed, "I wasn't even standing next to you, stupid!" Temari stormed off to go join Gaara and Kankuro in the other side of Sakura's living room.

**When did they get here...?** Sasuke wondered absent-mindedly.

Meanwhile, Naruto tried to reason with Sakura, who was on the verge of tears, and looked like any second now she would break down. Suddenly,

"I have the best idea to cheer you up, Sakura! Believe it!" Sakura look up with a pout and sniffled, signaling him to go on.

"Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven, yeah! It'll be so much fun, and you might even get Sasuke, huh," he smiled and nudged Sakura, totally taking advantage of the Sasuke card.

Sakura immediately cheered up at this idea and said, "OMG, Naruto, that's such a great idea! Let's do it! I'm gonna go change really quick, I'll be back."

Sasuke groaned and slapped his forehead. **Leave it to Naruto to come up with something that will make me even more miserable than I already am...** Sasuke hung his head, and prayed that Sakura wouldn't make him play.

When Sakura came back, she said, "Okay everyone, we are playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! This is how it will work: there will be two hats, one for the girls, one for the boys. Everyone will get a piece of paper and they will write a color on it in the color of what they write. For example, if you choose red, write red in red ink," Sakura explained, "To make things a little more interesting, we will put one girl's name in with the guys' hat, which means there might be a girl/girl pair, and one guy's name in the girls' hat, which means there might be one guy/guy pair. The person who just picked, not got picked, will pick the next person to go." Sakura took a breath, "Everyone has to play, and no cheating about what color you wrote! Now these are the rules, and since it's my birthday, I will decide who goes first!" Sakura finished with a devious smile.

Sasuke's hopes of not having to play evaporated like they had never existed. He groaned and braced himself for what was to come.

Sakura and Ino distributed little squares of paper and packets of markers so you could choose your own color; from where they randomly procured these provisions when they hadn't planned on playing this, Sasuke had no idea. Ino handed him a small square of paper and a packet of markers, giggled, and tried to touch his hand as he took the paper. Luckily, he drew his hand back just in time, and Ino looked disappointed and walked away, going to bother some other poor bastard. He sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time that night and grudgingly chose a dark blue marker and wrote "Blue" on the piece of paper in elegant hand writing. He got off the couch for the first time since the party began and put the paper in the hat, then sat back down and watched as other people readied their papers and put them in the correct hats. After everyone was done, Sakura discussed with Ino about which two colors would be placed in the opposite hat, and finally settled on picking one from random. Sakura and Ino shared one more girlish giggle, and Sakura turned her attention to the people in her living room.

"Okay, since all the provisions have now been made, I will now choose who goes first!" Sasuke almost crossed his fingers hoping that it wouldn't be him, but so far luck hadn't been on his side that night.

"I choose..." Sakura paused for dramatic effect, "INO!" Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, albeit quietly and coolly so no one noticed. The general consensus around the room was that this was the most predictable thing they had ever heard in their lives, but Sakura seemed blind to their comments. Sasuke was just relieved that it wasn't him, although he didn't know for how much longer his luck would hold out.

Sakura put a blind fold on Ino so she could "prevent peeking," and held out the hat to Ino. Ino stuck her hand in blindly, and Sasuke hoped to the gods that she didn't pick him, for he was sure to be devoured in there if she picked him. Ino clearly didn't share that sentiment, as the hand which was not occupied with rummaging around in the hat searching for the perfect piece was crossing its fingers, with Ino quietly whispering under her breath, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," as if trying to send good vibes to the hat and force it to spit out Sasuke's paper.

Ino finally drew out a piece of paper, and Sasuke braced himself. Sakura took the blind fold off Ino, and Ino looked directly at Sasuke, probably to gauge his reaction, and read out, "Yellow." Sasuke visibly relaxed, and when Ino saw this, she swore quite loudly. Then, from over by the snack table at the end of the living room, a very bashful Choji slowly began making his way toward the closet, equipped with his handy chips, munching like a rabid dog does to a t-bone steak. Sakura could barely control her laughter, and Ino did not even attempt to hide her disgust, her mouth wide open, suitable for catching flies, and her eyes as round as beach balls. Ino loudly told Sakura to "shut the hell up, bitch!" and reluctantly began her slow decent to the closet located in the center of Sakura's living room. Choji was already inside, and Ino made one last gagging motion before slowly stepping inside.

After this, no one could control themselves for any longer, and the entire room burst out in laughter, awakening a quite surprised Shikamaru, who wondered quite loudly what the hell everyone was laughing at. Sakura realized that Shikamaru had not been awake to make a slip of paper, so she gave him one and he put it in the hat.

A banging on the door from inside the closet silenced everyone, and the booming voice of a furious female was heard,

"This door isn't sound proof you stupid bastards! It's not that freaking funny so shut the hell up!"

There was silence.

Someone coughed.

A cricket chirped.

A pin drop was heard.

Naruto chose this exact moment to fart.

The spell was broken, and the room erupted in laughter once again. Sakura punched Naruto in the face, loudly yelling insults and other things that small children should not hear. Sasuke hung his head and sighed at Naruto's immaturity. Ino was silent now and everyone resumed their previous conversations.

That is, until the softest of moans floated out from the closet.

All conversation stopped immediately, and there was absolute silence. Another, more manly moan bubbled out from the closet in the center of Sakura's living room.

Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, and any other who cared about what was going on in there quickly ran over to the door and pressed their ears against it. Their expressions of pure joy betrayed that they were probably hearing much more where that came from. Suddenly, Sakura remembered that they were being timed, and decided that 5 minutes and 47 seconds was close enough to 7 minutes, and yanked the door open. Even Sasuke was surprised at what he saw.

Choji was devouring Ino's face with the same vigor with which he ate food, and running his hands all down her shirtless torso. Ino was trapped under Choji's immense weight, and rubbing her hands all over his also shirtless back while kissing back. Apparently they were too caught up in the moment to notice that the door had opened, and they kept on going at it. After about five seconds Sakura cleared her throat.

Choji and Ino looked up immediately, and for a second everything was frozen: Sakura, Naruto, Temari, and Tenten, all looking down with expressions of shock on their faces, and Choji with his hand on Ino's left breast and Ino's hand frozen in the middle of stroking his hair. There was complete silence outside the closet.

Someone coughed.

The trance was broken.

Choji immediately scrambled as quickly as he could for his size off Ino, and Ino reflexively covered up her chest and jumped up as soon as Choji was off her. Sakura and the rest were still frozen in the doorway, like deer in headlights, with Ino standing shirtless in one corner of the closet and Choji in the other. Choji put on his shirt, grabbed his chips, cleared his throat, and shoved his way through the people at the door. He went over to the snack table, and didn't look back at people as they watched him leave. Ino also put on her shirt, used some very colorful language to tell Sakura and them to get out of her way, and with her head held high, sat on the other end of the couch Sasuke occupied.

There was still no noise in the room, and every pair of eyes was trained on Ino. She pretended to ignore them and stonily looked ahead, not acknowledging their unspoken questions in the least.

Finally, Sakura regained the power of speech, "Um... so... now, Ino, pick who you want to pick next..." Sakura said slowly, not sure exactly how to go about it.

Ino looked furious at being addressed, and without a word, jacked her thumb in Sasuke's general direction.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't have come to this party.

Sasuke sighed and got up slowly. Sakura giggled as she tied the blind fold around his head, copping a feel at his hair. Sasuke put his hand in the hat, rummaged around for a bit, and finally retrieved a piece of paper. He had no intention of doing anything with the girl he got, but he still hoped it wasn't someone annoying. Sakura took the blind fold off, and Sasuke read the paper, his horror slowly growing.

Sasuke's throat closed up, and his mouth was very dry. **No,** Sasuke thought, **this can't be happening to me. NO! NO, NO, NO! This isn't right! This can't happen!** Oh, luck was definitely NOT on his side tonight. Outside his thoughts, Sakura was getting a little worried. Sasuke was staring at the paper in complete shock, his eyes wide as dinner plates, and mouth hanging open, and his face white as snow. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Sasuke never looked like that.

"Sasuke," Sakura prodded, nudging his arm, "are you all right?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but kept staring at the paper but not seeing it.

"Sasuke," Sakura said a little louder, "what's the matter?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He slowly and deliberately raised his eyes to look at her. He looked so strange, Sakura could not help but worry.

"Oy, Sasuke, what's the deal? Get it over with, already." Naruto said from a little ways away.

Barely audibly, Sasuke croaked, "Orange."

Everybody immediately turned to stare at Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Everyone watched the silent exchange that went on, as Sasuke and Naruto gaped at each other in shock. There was complete stillness in the room. Until,

"Hey, does anyone remember that time back at the Academy when they kissed?" Shikamaru asked to no one in particular, breaking the silence.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately rounded on him, practically screaming in frightening unison,

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE DID NOT KISS! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" They both then faced each other, "STOP TALKING WHILE I'M TALKING! SHUT UP! NO YOU SHUT UP!" Everyone found this quite amusing, as the room burst into ripples of laughter as Sasuke and Naruto crossed their arms and spun away from each other, just like old times.

"Just get in the damn closet like you're supposed to, dumb asses!" Shikamaru yelled, gesturing toward the closet. Naruto and Sasuke spun around and glared at him once again. Sasuke looked at Naruto,

"Ladies first, dobe," he practically spat out.

"Bite me, teme!" Naruto yelled back.

Neither of them had yet to move and inch.

"GO!" Shikamaru prodded again.

Sakura was looking absolutely horrified the whole time, and even Ino stopped glaring at the wall in front of her and look over to them while looking positively shocked. Both of their jaws hit the floor.

Sasuke and Naruto both stayed rooted to the ground and just stared blankly at Shikamaru. As if a miracle had just happened, Shikamaru somehow bothered to get his lazy ass up, grumbling the whole time, and pushed Naruto in first, then Sasuke, mumbling something about troublesome people, and Sakura, finally having convinced her feet to move, got up and locked the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~~Inside the Closet~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe this is happening to me... Sasuke thought in despair. Naruto sat across from him at the other corner of the closet. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was staring at him.

"What are you staring at, dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

Instead of getting angry and riled up, Naruto said, "You."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that; he was not expecting it. The next thing he knew, Naruto was crawling over to him, and he sat next to Sasuke, very close to him.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what to do or why Naruto just came and sat so close to him when they had a full closet.

"Nothing." Naruto huskily whispered in his ear.

Before Sasuke had time to process this, Naruto had put one knee on either side of Sasuke, and closed the space between their lips.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, and he quickly pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Something I've wanted to do for a very long time." Naruto whispered, and once again enveloped Sasuke's soft lips with his.

This time, Sasuke did not pull away. He could not figure out why, but for some reason he liked the way Naruto's lips felt on his. He liked the feeling of being this close to Naruto, being able to hear his heartbeat, and Naruto's hands roaming around him. Sasuke gave up analyzing and gave into the kiss. Naruto's lips were warm and soft, and Sasuke bit them playfully. Naruto whimpered slightly, and licked Sasuke's lips. He let Naruto in.

Sasuke put Naruto down on the ground, hovering over him, without breaking the kiss. Naruto began to take Sasuke's shirt off, and the kiss broke for a second as his shirt came off. Sasuke started to kiss down Naruto's throat and Naruto tried to contain a moan, but failed. Sasuke started to nibble on Naruto's ear while taking off his orange and black jacket and shirt. Sasuke now kissed down Naruto's muscled chest, feeling up and down with his hands.

Sasuke stopped to come up for air, and suddenly Naruto flipped Sasuke over and was now on top. Sasuke looked shocked and Naruto enjoyed to look of defeat in his eyes.

Naruto left butterfly kisses down Sasuke's pale jaw, going down until his throat, where he bit a sensitive spot and Sasuke moaned. Naruto smiled into his skin and bit there again. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's well toned abs and muscular back, while Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's midnight dark hair and left a trail of kisses down his chest and abs, getting progressively lower and lower until he reached for Sasuke's zipper and...

The door slammed wide open and Sakura shrieked. Ino, who was right behind her, fainted. Naruto turned the color of a tomato and quickly scrambled off of Sasuke, grabbing his shirt in the process. Sasuke pulled Naruto back down, stood up, and slammed the door in Sakura's face. He went back down to Naruto, put his hands in his hair, and kissed him deeply and passionately. Naruto kissed back, happy that his long awaited moment with Sasuke had finally come, and that Sasuke had felt the same way.

"I've been waiting for this for so long..." he murmured into Sasuke's ear after breaking the kiss.

Sasuke smiled. "Well, now you have it."

Naruto smiled back in the darkness and put his head in Sasuke's lap. He thought about how this moment had come, all because he spilled the punch on Sakura and suggested Seven Minutes in Heaven. **That was the best idea I've ever had...** he thought.

"You know something, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking up at the boy with whom he had shared so many memories.

"Hmm?" Sasuke replied dreamily.

"Heaven is nothing without you."

**~Owari~**


End file.
